


Lab Results

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - More than 3 Sentences [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laboratory, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is confused about the results from one his experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Results

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orderlychaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlychaos/gifts).



> Prompted - Okay, because my brain is being eaten by science... how about Clint/Phil where they both work in some kind of lab? (I'm just going crazy looking at numbers and trying to figure out what my data is doing). Thanks <3

Phil pulled away from all the data, removing his glasses to rub at his eyes. He was missing something, but he couldn’t figure it out. He should probably just go home and get some sleep, he was exhausted.

The door creaked open and Phil perked to watch as the late night janitor, Barton, entered the room. He paused seeing Phil, but smiled, “Hey boss, you’re here late.”

“I know, just trying to figure out this data,” Phil said, indicating it. Barton left the trashcan and wandered over to look over Phil’s shoulder. "I highly doubt that you’ll find…“

"Is this project in Lab C?” Barton asked.

“Yeah…” Phil said.

“It’s not the best lab, the insulation is shit,” Barton replied. "I’ve been telling management that the labs need to be updated, but…“

"Barton,” Phil cut him off. "That still doesn’t explain these results.“

"It does when you realize that your lab shares a wall with Stark, who plays his music so loud that I can hear it without my hearing aid and sets off some sort of explosion once a week.”

Phil stared at Clint in shock, because that would explain a lot, not everything, but a lot. He didn’t even realize what he was doing as he grabbed Barton and pulled him into a kiss until Barton’s hands landed on him and he kissed back. Phil pulled panting heavily and staring at Barton’s face, his eyes were still closed.

“Please tell me that wasn’t because I just solved your problem?” Clint whimpered, eyes boring into Phil’s the moment he opened them.

“Well… partially,” Phil admitted. "But I think I’d like to do it again.“

Clint smiled, leaning in as Phil put up a hand to stop him.

"After dinner.”

“Like a date?”

“Yeah,” Phil breathed.

“Sounds good, though I work night and I’m in school during the days.”

“You don’t work all night,” Phil pointed out, because he could remember Barton shooing him out of the lab. "I can wait for you to get off.“

"Tonight?” Clint asked, sounding eagerly.

“Yes,” Phil decided quickly, “tonight.”


End file.
